


A Hot Summer Day

by MultiFandomGae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Family Fluff, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomGae/pseuds/MultiFandomGae
Summary: Team Free Will 2.0 decides to take a day off





	A Hot Summer Day

It had been hot for so long. The temperature near reached the hundreds, Sam and Dean had the idea of getting ice cream. Mainly, it was Sams idea. He wanted Jack to try ice cream for the first time.

Deans reaction when Sam walked in carrying vanilla, out of all flavors, ice cream was priceless. He was upset, while everyone else looked excited. "Really Sammy? Vanilla?" Dean spoke up with a disgusted look on his face.

"Jack hasn't had ice cream before, so why not start out simple? I'm not sure if Cas has tried it either." Sam glanced at Cas to see him shaking his head. "That settles it."

Dean lets out a dramatic sigh as he took his place next to Cas. "Just because you like vanilla, doesn't mean-"

"Dean, stop complaining."

Dean turns away, pouting like a child. Sam walks around the table, placing a bowl of the heavenly treat in front of everybody. He sits beside Jack, knowing that he'll probably need help. Jack looks up at him with a curious look on his face. Sam slides a spoon over to the nephilim with a gentle smile. Jack holds the spoon and scoops up some of the creamy substance. He holds it up to his mouth before he pushes it past his lips. His eyes light up as he looks at Sam, pulling the spoon out.

"This is amazing!" He spoke up with a smile on his face. Sam chuckles as he grabs a napkin and pats his face. 

"You're a little messy." Sam spoke up

"Cas, dude, cool it." Dean spoke up, causing Jack and Sam to focus on them. Castiel had nearly finished the bowl already. Dean just stared at him, obviously suprised. Once Castiel had finished, he moved the bowl away while wearing a satisfied smile. His face was messy, covered in vanilla. This earned a laugh from everyone.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Castiel asks as Sam slides a stack of napkins over to the angel.

This was the last day they would have free of pain.


End file.
